Yoosung route
by LuckyMuddypaw
Summary: You need a new start, a new you. You abandon everything, your family, your home, past, and name. Now going by MC, you are shoved or rather, hacked into a new life. With your furry companion, what awaits you? And what will happen when your heart is stolen by a blonde collage student gamer only a few months older than you? (Jumin & MC swear hence the T rating)
1. Before

**author note: this first chapter is short and made up. I am trying to give some backstory to how MC ended in a situation where the story could take place.**

It was 11 at night as you walked the streets, ducking in and out of ally ways trying to draw little attention to yourself as you ponder on how to find a place to sleep...

Earlier that day you had run away from home, away from your family who had given up on you. You had been in an accident almost a year ago, and had been in a coma for the 8 months that had followed. The past 3 months had been spent in therapy, to cope with the loss of your only friend in the car crash.

You shook your head at the thought of her, and continued onward.

 _"she is not even trying to get better, we are just wasting time and money on her... she is given ways to help her but I see no change in behavior..."_

 _You had learned how to get around the house without making noise when you were only thirteen years old. Frustration and anger flared in the pit of your stomach when you hear your mother ramble on, talking to your father through the phone. You had been living with your mom while in college since it was only a few blocks away, and it saved money not having to live in a dorm or apartment. With the accident, you were unable to finish your freshman year, and were forced to drop out and re-register next year. You had been working at small part time jobs to fill up time, and to save up for replacing the lost year of college tuition._

 _"I don't know why we even make an effort with her since she does not even try to put effort in her school work... Either she gets A's on her next final, or I will find a manual labor job for her to work._

 _You shivered at the thought of you having to pull weeds and wash houses for the rest of your life, but also felt sad that your mother only saw you as needing to become exactly like her. She would even call your achievements_ our _achievements. Your relationship with her had suffered ever since your parents separated, leaving you to receive your mother's angry wrath instead of your dad. 'no wonder they separated.'_

 _You felt something inside you snap, and your depression flooded you with grief as you quietly slipped back inside your bedroom._

 _Duffel bag packed with clothes, blankets, pillows, and as many of your personal items that you could take. A gym bag had your essentials, and your purse, though more of a bag, had your medication, food, and all the money you could find. You had even found a small stash in your mother's room._

 _Before you could have time to rethink your decision, you slipped out of the house and into the night. You had been lucky to be able to smuggle an ice cream bucket of dog food and you somehow found room to pack your dog. Thank goodness for the fact that she was so small she could fit inside a soup bowl if she curled up. As if on cue you feel something shift in your shoulder bag/purse thing, and opened up the top so the small head could peek out from the top._

 _You had no idea where you were going, but you hopped it would be better than the life you were leaving_.

 **note:**

 **Please be respectful of this chapter. The dog in this story is a black and white shih tzu named Oreo. T** **here will be slightly altered points bc of copyright, but I will follow word for word from the game as much as possible**

 **~Lucky Muddypaw**


	2. prologue: Unknown

**author note: Thank you for the support! It keeps me motivated to do this when I know you enjoy it so thank you :) Now back to the story! ps: I end up writing this story with my dog next to me... or on the same piece of furniture at least... she really is a cat *sighs***

Tired from walking, and Oreo giving extra weight to the load, you decide to stop and let her down. She had always been good at listening a coming when called, so you were able to trust her on the ground without a leash, at least for a bit. Oreo waged her tail, the only part of her besides her ears that was not kept in a close cut trim, her ears falling just below her chin, and her tail curled so that the fur covered most of her lower back.

As your dog wanders around close by, you feel your phone vibrate.

'Did she find me missing already?'

When you take out your phone, you see a notification for an app that you don't have any recollection downloading. You open the app and are forced into a chatroom with someone with the username Unknown. The phone seems to glitch for a moment before 'Unknown' responds...

(Unknown) ...Hello...?

(MC) ?

' _its talking'_

(Unknown) Can you see this?

(MC) Who are you?

(Unknown) I'm sure you are surprised.

It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

(MC) First... who are you?

(Unknown) Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.

I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter .

You won't find me on search engines. *;

But anyways..

Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

But still...

I'd appreciate it if you could help.

(MC) How can I help you?

' _what are you doing this is a stranger! They are probably going to ask me to go to the house T_T'_

(Unknown) Uhm... I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.

 _'called it!'_

I saw the street view though the Internet, and I've been there before.

It's an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

I know the area. It's developed.

Please?

(MC) Fine... I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

 _'what! no! why am i agreeing to this?... well... if there are people there, and they are grateful, than maybe I will have a place to stay... for the night...'_

(Unknown) You trust me...

 _Thank you!_

Just a sec. I'll send you the address.

Found it.

He then sent you the address to the apartment.

 **Hey guys! The template I am using to write the prologue chat is a total of 34 minutes and I am only 4 min into it T_T I am breaking it up so that I can post something and know that I am working on next chapter as you are reading this! The channel that posted the video i am using as a reference is WendyMoto so I wanted to give her credit for it! Anything that is not said in the chat is my own work, but the chat and texts are all from the game. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. prologue: apartment

**hi everyone this is Lucky with another chapter! My dog has decided to lay next to my feet yay! ayways this will be kind of short bc next chapter starts with you in the chatroom... it will make sense to you later i promise :) take care and i hope to keep writing as much as long as i feel inspired today!**

You call for your dog and put her back in the shoulder bag. Looking again at the address you start off towards downtown. When you arrive, you find a door lock. Taking out your phone, you receive a new message.

(Unknown) Are you there? *-* See. Nothing strange.

Is there a password lock on the door?

(MC) Yes.

(Unknown) I'll send you the digits. Try it.

 _He sends you the code._

 _'what am i doing T_T '_ It was now five minuets to midnight, signaling you're about to turn 21. You sigh as you enter the code, unlocking the door.

(MC) The door's open.

(Unknown) Good. Why don't you go inside?

(MC) Can I just enter a stranger's house?

(Unknown) You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.

If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.

(MC) First... Alright

(Unknown) Th

ank

you...

"what the?!-"

As you took one step into the apartment, your screen went into a fritz, coding screens blinking across the screen before disappearing. You didn't have the time to think about what was happening when you were suddenly logged into a chatroom with complete strangers.

 **DUN DUN DUN! first portion of prologue complete, next we meet the other characters. MC turns 21 at midnight, about two to three minutes after entering the chatroom. Stay tuned for more! ~ Lucky Muddypaw**


	4. prologue: chatroom

**hey pups its Lucky. I need your help. There is swearing (by jumin) its in the game i didn't add it! so, is the rating ok as k or should it be changed to T? plz leave a comment and enjoy! also, i only realized after writing for this chapter that jumin likes to use the s word, mostly on zen lolol. well, enjoy!**

You closed the door on impulse and set your things down quickly staring at the screen of your phone. Hearing a yelp you opened the bag and held Oreo in your arms as you watched your phone, scared to do anything you simply stood there and read the conversation.

MC has entered the chatroom*

No one seemed to notice you, so you just kept silent end read the messages.

(Yoosung) Failed my midterms fml T_T

 _There was an emoji of a person crying. 'At least you got to take the midterm' you thought to yourself as you continue reading._

(707) Cuz u played LOLLOL all night lol.

(Jumin Han) If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

(Yoosung) I'm still on the list? _

 _'Yoosung' sent another emoji, this one with starry purple eyes. You giggled to yourself at the cute emoji._

(Jumin Han) Yes.

(707) Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

In this day and age!

(Zen) Lame. It's nepotism.

(Jumin Han) It's called recruitment actually.

(Zen) It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

(Jumin Han) Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

(Zen) What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism

(707) Thought they r the same? o_o?

 _A confused emoji pops up, but a different person this time..._

(Jumin Han) It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

(Yoosung) Oh... So, you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

 _Another emoji appeared with the resemblance of a different person from the two prior, this one seemed to be stunned into an amusement._

(707) **WAIT!**

(Yoosung) Why?

(Zen) ?

(707) **Think someone entered the chat room ;;**

 _'Oh no no no no! What do I do?' your head starts spinning as you start to have an anxiety attack, and curl up in a ball on the floor leaning against the closed door of the apartment. Zoe' wanders over and gets down on her front paws, waging her tail in an attempt to get you to chase her. You look at the screen and read the chat as they respond to your entry._

 **Hey guys i need to take a break, but i will continue writing later today! Hope you enjoy and thanks for support!**


	5. prologue: Hacked

**Hey! I is back (yes grammar typo was on purpose) with another part! My dog just came from the basement... i _wonder what she could have been up to?_** **anyway, enough rambling and continue with the story!**

 _You took in a sharp breath, hands shaking as you read the panic that had seeped through the chatroom._

(Jumin Han) MC...?

(Zen) Wtf. How did it get in here?

(707) **HACKER!**

(Yoosung) Hacker!? Therde's a hacker in over rooml!

Sevnee do somethign!

(Zen) Hey, typos. -_-;;

(707) Wait a sec. I'm searching.

 _'what is going on T_T'_

(Jumin Han) Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, assistant Kang.

(Jaehee) Yes I am here.

(Zen) You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere

 _'Umm..' You feel less scared at the fact that they are indirectly forgetting that you are there._

(Jaehee) Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

but I see something has just happened.

(Yoosung) omg

(Jumin Han) Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

 _You jumped as you heared a grandfather clock declare midnight's arrival. 'what a great way to spend a birthday, caught up in a mess in a stranger's house._

(Jaehee) No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has download the RFA Messenger.

(Yoosung) I thought Seven let only us download it?

 _Yoosung then sends a confused emoji._

(Zen) Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

(707) Maybe?

 _your fingers shake as you nervously type out a simple word of_ _acknowledgement_

(MC) Hello...

(Yoosung) Gahhhh it's talking!

 _This was followed by a stunned emoji. You felt a little bit angry at the fact that they refer to you as 'it' as if you are not human, though you deside to keep this to yourself._

(Zen) So it's not two smartphones.

 _You are puzzled at the comment, since if it was two phones, in one account they would be the same name, and if it were two separate accounts, you would need to use a separate device to login. You tried to shrug it off for the time being, and decided to go back to it later._

(Jumin Han) Who is it?

(Yoosung) Find out what it is!

(Jaehee) How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

(707) Oh... wait.

I just found something. This is weird.

(Zen) What is it. Hurry and tell me.

(707) I traced the IP...

 **It's from Rika's apartment.**

 _You flinch at the fact that they know who the owner of the apartment is._

(Yoosung) **Rika's apartment?**

(Jumin Han) Where is it?

(Jaehee) The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

 _'great and i a in some secret base or something T_T'_

 **Ok guys that is all i will be publishing today, i am tired. have a good 4th of July tomorrow everyone! ~ Lucky Muddypaw**


	6. prologue: Set Up part one

**Hey everyone its Lucky! Hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter!**

(707) Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

It talked just now, so it must be a person;

(Yoosung) So it hacked the program Seven?

 _'Hacked? Did that Unknown person set me up?'_

(707) Yup

(Yoosung) Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!

How did you get this app?!

Gah~ So scared right now...

 _An emote of a blonde in a blue sweatshirt kneeling, with distress lines appeared. 'Why is he freaking out this much? Like this?'_

(Yoosung) I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

 _'Whats with the sudden spelling mistakes..?'_

(Zen) Typo

(Jaehee) I assume it was a break in.

Username "MC". I recommend that you confess.

(Zen) Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

(Jaehee) No. But it is good to ask first.

(707) lolol

 _You laugh a little at this, the tension partially lifting off your shoulders._

(Jumin Han) Quit shitting around.

MC... Who are you?

 _You tense up again at this, sensing the sadistic tone. 'Well, at least they are talking_ to _me normally..'_

(Jumin Han) Reveal yourself, stranger.

If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

 _'..Spoke to soon. -_-'_

 **Hey guys sorry about this chapter being in two parts. I have the part two of this chapter written on paper but i cant focus enough to type the whole thing up. So part two will be released in the morning and until then, have a pawsome evening mu pups! ~ Lucky Muddypaw**


	7. prologue: Set Up part two

**hey pups its Lucky. this will be a slightly longer chapter. i also have the chat for the next few chapters, so i will be able to write while typing it up! i only have a few chapters worth of chat so when i run out it will take a little more time to post! i will try to post as often as possible. also, note for upcoming stories. i plan to finish yoosung route first, then will create stories for the valentine's day and Christmas specials. after that, i will do zens route bc of the story advancement process of the different routes through after end. plus specials posted separate. then it will go jumin, followed by seven. Yoosung will take the longest bc i have to take pieces from different videos of peoples choices to get the full route. i will use my choices starting on day 5, but i did not commit to a route the first three days. so the first days will take a wile to piece together. for jumin and sevens routes i have two channels that have what i need for them, but i still need to do the other two routes first. sorry for this long message and i will let you get back to the story.**

(Zen) Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

omg ~ *so scary* ~

It might be a girl.

 _'Um... is that creepy or just being desperate?...? that is weird to say -_-'_

(707) That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

 _'famous...?'_

(Zen) I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

(Yoosung) Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

(Zen) Dude. Stawp;;

(707) lolol

(Jaehee) That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

(Yoosung) Zen, when do you start your next piece?

(Zen) ;; Don't know. It's up to the director.

 _'Did they forget about me?'_

(Yoosung) He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

(Jumin Han) **Hey.**

 **Don't get distracted.**

(Yoosung) Oh, right. Username MC...

(Jaehee) ... An abrupt stranger.

(707) My hands r shaking as I hack.

 _'What?! Hacking?! Hack.. **the phone**?' You drop the phone on the rug as a second wave of fear and panic come over you._

(Jumin Han) Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

(Yoosung) Yeees! Who are u?!

(Zen) Use proper english please.

(707) If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

(Zen) ...Maybe

 _You pick up your phone and read what was said, glad that the phone screen wasn't cracked. 'Ok so they haven't hacked it_ yet _... Who are these people? What is going on? Did that 'Unknown' lure me here? Why?' You decide to respond before anything worse could happen._

(Zen) one of my fans?

 _'Jumin Han' sends an emote that had the appearance of a well dressed business man, face reddened with anger and a puff of steam above his head._

(MC) Reveal yourself first. I'm the most confused one here...

 _'Hopefully I didn't cross a line... I doubt that they will actually tell me anything'_

(Jumin Han) How fierce.

 _'Fierce?'_

(Zen) Are you a woman?

 _'... what.'_

(707) Zen. Be more serious. plz?

And wait a sec on the woman thing.

 _You stiffen at this._

Looking it up.

 _This is fallowed by an amused emote of a red head who appeared to be humming._

(Jaehee) Such a search violates privacy laws.

 _'at least_ someone _seems considerate about my privacy.'_

(707) Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up.

No evidence that I'm actually hackginh.

(Yoosung) Seven, that's obviously a lie. lol

And I know that typo's on purpose.

Still...

Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

 _You let out a sigh of relief you had been holding._

(Zen) To be honest...

I agree with Yoosung

 **Dun dun dun! I know cliff hanger. I ran out of pre written content. I will take a break and try to post the next chapter later today!**


	8. prologue: Introductions

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I am trying hard to get these posted so thank you for bearing with my ply by ear schedule. Anyways back to this chapter!**

(Jumin Han) More like you want to show off who you are.

(Yoosung) Should we... introduce ourselves?

(Jumin Han) Are you serious...?

(Jaehee) I think it is a bit too early for that.

(Zen) Hi. I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor... Don't look me up on the internet.

It's embarrassing.

 _'Wait! they are actually telling me who they are?!'_

(Yoosung) Zen, you're so brave!

 _You giggle at his innocent remark._

(Jumin Han) Guess he wanted to show himself off.

(Zen) No way~!

 _There was a picture of a young man with pale skin and short, white hair with a rats tail in the back that fell down below the waist. He had red eyes and was not looking at the camera with his chin against his hand. The man wore a light blue dress shirt with a couple buttons left undone at the top. In his left hand he appeared to be holding something that was cut out of the photo, a black straw was visible between his fingers._

(Yoosung) Omg... a photo too.

(Jaehee) My eyes have been cleansed.

 _An emote of a woman with short light brown hair and brown eyes, taking off a pair of simple glasses. Stars floated around her eyes as they showed captivation and interest in something._

 _'I think someone has a crush.' You give a small smirk to yourself as the conversation continues._

(Jaehee) Wait. I can't be like this...

 _'Lol she let her inner fangirl show'_

(Jumin Han) I see he has zero interest in his privacy.

 _You realize the truth of what the stranger said. 'They are telling me everything about themselves to me... I guess I feel a little bad...'_

(707) Lolol

My nickname's 707.

Real name is a secret.

Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

 _'I think the 'Zen' needs some new friends.' You feel bad for him that his friend had just sold him out so suddenly. Though not that much since he_ did _send a picture of himself to a complete and utter stranger._

(Zen) Your name's a secret but not mine?;

(707) U don't care anyways lol.

(Jaehee) 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

(707) The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

 _'Wait, I responded though! Why is he still going to hack me T_T'_

 _An emote of a speechless Zen appears._

(Zen) Pray, yeah right;;

(707) Just remember me as the 22 yr old hacker lol

Where I live is also a secret.

(Zen) So many secrets ;;

 **T_T Seven so cute! I am dying from having to wait to write his route last bc of the way that the plot develops. Fun fact about me, the author, is that my favorite character is Seven with Yoosung following as a close second. ^^ SO CUTE! Anyways that's it for today guys, I will have another chapter uploaded within the next two days so be looking out for it!**


	9. prologue: RFA Members

**hey pups its Lucky. this will be a slightly longer chapter. i also have the chat for the next few chapters, so i will be able to write while typing it up! i only have a few chapters worth of chat so when i run out it will take a little more time to post! i will try to post as often as possible. also, note for upcoming stories. i plan to finish yoosung route first, then will create stories for the valentine's day and Christmas specials. after that, i will do zens route bc of the story advancement process of the different routes through after end. plus specials posted separate. then it will go jumin, followed by seven. Yoosung will take the longest bc i have to take pieces from different videos of peoples choices to get the full route. i will use my choices starting on day 5, but i did not commit to a route the first three days. so the first days will take a wile to piece together. for jumin and sevens routes i have two channels that have what i need for them, but i still need to do the other two routes first. sorry for this long message and i will let you get back to the story.**

(Zen) Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

omg ~ *so scary* ~

It might be a girl.

 _'Um... is that creepy or just being desperate?...? that is weird to say -_-'_

(707) That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

 _'famous...?'_

(Zen) I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

(Yoosung) Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

(Zen) Dude. Stawp;;

(707) lolol

(Jaehee) That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

(Yoosung) Zen, when do you start your next piece?

(Zen) ;; Don't know. It's up to the director.

 _'Did they forget about me?'_

(Yoosung) He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

(Jumin Han) **Hey.**

 **Don't get distracted.**

(Yoosung) Oh, right. Username MC...

(Jaehee) ... An abrupt stranger.

(707) My hands r shaking as I hack.

 _'What?! Hacking?! Hack.. **the phone**?' You drop the phone on the rug as a second wave of fear and panic come over you._

(Jumin Han) Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

(Yoosung) Yeees! Who are u?!

(Zen) Use proper english please.

(707) If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

(Zen) ...Maybe

 _You pick up your phone and read what was said, glad that the phone screen wasn't cracked. 'Ok so they haven't hacked it_ yet _... Who are these people? What is going on? Did that 'Unknown' lure me here? Why?' You decide to respond before anything worse could happen._

(Zen) one of my fans?

 _'Jumin Han' sends an emote that had the appearance of a well dressed business man, face reddened with anger and a puff of steam above his head._

(MC) Reveal yourself first. I'm the most confused one here...

 _'Hopefully I didn't cross a line... I doubt that they will actually tell me anything'_

(Jumin Han) How fierce.

 _'Fierce?'_

(Zen) Are you a woman?

 _'... what.'_

(707) Zen. Be more serious. plz?

And wait a sec on the woman thing.

 _You stiffen at this._

Looking it up.

 _This is fallowed by an amused emote of a red head who appeared to be humming._

(Jaehee) Such a search violates privacy laws.

 _'at least_ someone _seems considerate about my privacy.'_

(707) Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up.

No evidence that I'm actually hackginh.

(Yoosung) Seven, that's obviously a lie. lol

And I know that typo's on purpose.

Still...

Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

 _You let out a sigh of relief you had been holding._

(Zen) To be honest...

I agree with Yoosung

 **Dun dun dun! I know cliff hanger. I ran out of pre written content. I will take a break and try to post the next chapter later today!**


	10. prologue: V

**Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter! I will post another chapter with this time i have!**

(Jaehee) I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

 _'V? Who is V?'_

(707) Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

I can call and explain everything.

(Jumin Han) I can call.

 _'He seems a bit eager to contact him personally, are they close... or does he just really hate me..'_

(707) Already on it lol

(Zen) Fast.

(Yoosung) Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

(MC) Who's V?

(Zen) V is... like our boss.

 _'and yet they only decide to contact him now..? Odd..'_

(707) The evil mastermind.

(Jumin Han) ...or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

 _'Organization.? What exactly have I gotten myself into..'_

(Jumin Han) I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

(Zen) V's too busy these days to come chat... We'll get to talk to him because of this~

 _You let out a small chuckle in amusement that someone was able to find something good out of the situation at hand._

(Yoosung) We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

 _You are able to see his point, that everyone has their own lives, and it sounds like this particular group has extra busy schedules, but it seems as though they always can find a little time._

(Zen) Well... that's true...

(Jaehee) V should know that MC is here so let's just wait.

Seven, are you calling him?

(707) Ya.

 _'How can you call someone and text at the same time..? I won't question it, he likely has one of the high tech phones or is using two devices.'_

(Yoosung) But shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

 _You feel your heart skip a beat when he addressed you by your name.. and that he was wanting to include and inform you, perhaps even get to know you... You feel a small blush return at this and try to shake it off, touching your face with your cool hand to cool yourself off. After you take a couple of deep breaths you continue to read._

(Yoosung) She has to know how serious it is that she's here!

(Jumin Han) What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.

(Yoosung) That's true...

(Jaehee) I am always ready to call the police.

 _'Wait what! Police!' You can feel an anxiety attack building as your mental stability begins to crack. As you begin to think of worst case scenarios, you feel a soft head rub up against you. You look down to see Oreo, rubbing her head against your foot pretending to be a cat as usual. You pet her soft ears and rub her back as she arches up into your hand and you feel yourself begin to calm down. Oreo then resumes her quest of spreading her sent but rubbing the side of her head, shoulder, and part of her upper back on everything she can, followed with a look of pure enjoyment and her eyes pulled back making her look at you with an almost unsettling smirk. After she finds her sent sufficiently rubbed into the floor and furniture, she walks over to you and lays out with her arms and legs sprawled out, making her look like a tiny bear rug._

(Yoosung) Jaehee's scary T_T

 _You give a small smile at your agreement with Yoosung._

(Jumin Han) Until we figure out who MC is

I don't want to reveal anything.

(Jaehee) I agree.

(707) Wecan.

Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

(Yoosung) Type after you finish the call.

(707) Lookedintoownerofdivice.

She'scutelol

 _You let out a small yelp in surprise at this._

(Yoosung) You did a background check on her!? MC is definitely a girl?

 _You can't help yourself but feel happy that Yoosung is so interested in who you are, though you recollect yourself and remind yourself that it is simply because you are a stranger, and unlikely that his reaction is a result in anything else. You then return your scattered attention to the bigger situation at the current moment, your privacy._

(MC) You're not violating my...

(707) Itoldyouimahacker.

Butnoevidenceididit

 _'That's right, he did say he was a hacker.. I guess it is just reflex then for him.. not that it makes it ok'_

(Jumin Han) What? It's really a girl?

 _'Is that really all that strange? Why is Jumin, of all of them seem almost.. interested. and Zen hasn't even said anything yet. I would have though he would have been the first one to say something about it..'_

(707) Ya.

 ***V has entered the Chatroom***

(Zen) Show me a photo

 _'Nevermind, I take it back, forget what I just said -_-.'_

(707) Nope~

 _'at least he is respecting my privacy... for the most part.'_

(707) How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

 _You roll your eyes._

 _Seven posts a picture of a woman stepping out of a car, well dressed and holding files. She has short brown hair with glasses over her brown eyes._

 _'That isn't me lol, I think I can guess who likes to prank people in this group.' You smirk at the screen eager to see if the others would fall for it._

(Jumin Han) ?

(Zen) Is that MC?

(Yoosung) omg I thought it was her privacy?

 _You try to cover up the laugh that had crawled up your throat. 'Hook line and sinker!'_

(Jaehee) ;;;;;;

That is a photo of me.

 _At this you were unable to contain your laughter any longer as you fall on your side, tears threatening to break free from your uncontrollable fit of amusement. 'Oh my god they actually fell for it! And it was Jaehee too! they didn't recognize her! this is priceless!' You have forgotten at this point that someone had joined the chat, as you were busy rolling on the floor while trying to calm yourself as you read the messages._

(Yoosung) Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;.

(Zen) So.. Sorry for not recognizing you;;.

 _'He was.. excited?' You feel yourself turn red, but the moment is short lived as you read on._

(Jaehee) Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

 _You begin to laugh again as you recall the fact that Jaehee is Jumin's assistant._

(707) Lol. Can't believe he doesn't even recognize his own assistant.

(Jumin Han) ...

Now what are we going to do?

 **Hey guys, I wish this was longer but I have to get going. I will be unloading again next week so be looking forward to that!**


	11. prologue: Meeting V

**Hey everyone, sorry for not getting this out sooner, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **~Lucky Muddypaw**

(707) V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

 _'Didn't he already log in a little bit ago?...?'_

(V) I'm already logged in.

(707) Oh, V! You're here ^_^

(Zen) Finally he's here.

(V) Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

(Jaehee) Yes. It's been a long time V.

(Yoosung) Hey V

(V) Hey

Well, I heard about the situation.

MC is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

 _'More like I was hacked or pushed into the chatroom.'_

(707) I told him everything through the phone.

(Jumin Han) Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

 _'didn't we already go OVER THIS?' you groan in annoyance at the blatant comment._

(Jumin Han) No one's been there before.

 _'wait what?'_

(Yoosung) Tell us the address. I'll go there... I want to check who MC is myself.

Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

(707) Uhm. Sorry but...

I can't do that.

(Yoosung) ?

I'm her surviving family.

 _'Yoosung is related to the owner of this apartment... Rika?'_

(Zen) Maybe because you're just her cousin?

 _'So they are cousins.'_

(707) Not even her immediate family can go.

And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

 _'It doesn't?'_

(Yoosung) Then who?

(V) Me.

(Yoosung) You don't even know the password!

(V) I just respected her privacy.

(Yoosung) ... Were you really in a relationship with her?

(Jumin Han) I can't believe you never knew the password.

(V) I've never been there. I just know where it is.

Anyways, that apartment is in my name.

Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

 _'so I am surrounded by classified info..?'_

(Jumin Han) I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

(Yoosung) You don't trust us enough to let us go right?

 _You feel saddened at the thought that Yoosung is never able to visit his cousin. You also realize that they seem distant when talking about Rika, as if she is...'_

(Jumin Han) Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

(V) Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

(Yoosung) Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?

(Jaehee) Since he's responsible of the organization's classified information.

 _'What is it will everyone using punctuation? it is a bit strange to see it in a chatroom but, I guess...' You shake your head as you return your focus to the screen._

(707) Yup. That's true, but also I'm the one who developed the app.

 _Given the fact that he claimed he was a hacker, you guessed that developing an app seemed relatively reasonable and within logic. You stood up from your spot on the floor, and made your way to the coach. Since it seemed that this was going to take a wile, you decided to get comfortable. You remove your blue jacket and leave your shoes by the door. A blanket is draped over the back of the coach and you stretch yourself out on the sofa, while Oreo took up her spot on the arm rest as her perch. "Oreo, you truly are a cat." You sigh, scratching her head as you read through the messages._

(707) Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

(Yoosung) Oh...

(Jumin Han) I see

 _It is then that it occurs to you that, besides Rika, and now yourself, the ONLY other person to have stepped foot into this apartment in which you were how in, was Seven._

(V) Only Luciel and I know the address

 **Hey everyone! I know that I am trying to make chapters longer, but i felt bad about it taking so long for me to send out the next chapter so it is a bit short. I swear that this will eventually stop and all chapters will be longer sometime in the future, I just felt so bad about not updating and this is a good place to pause. I hope that this was ok and thank you for staying with me so far! Stay pawsome my pups!**

 **~ Lucky Muddypaw**


	12. Prologue: Seven's Name

**Hey everyone! I have another chapter out finally! I do not know what my upload schedule will be like, so I am changing it to I will upload when I can! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Stay pawsome my pups~!**

 **~Lucky Muddypaw**

(V) I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

 _'Luciel? Who's Luciel?'_

(V) Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.

(MC) Luciel?

(Zen) That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'

(Jaehee) lol

(Yoosung) omg Jaehee just said lol

(Jumin Han) I think it's his baptismal name?

 _'Seven, or, Luciel, is Christian?'_

(707) I'm going to go pray for a moment.

 _Seven then sends an emote of himself humming._

(Yoosung) What do we do about her apartment?

Can MC stay there?

 _'Stay... here?' You feel a bit giddy at the thought of them wanting you to stay, even if it had nothing to do with you individually. This however, did bring up more questions, like, where was Rika? Had something happened to her? 'I mean, I do need a place to stay, but is it really ok for me to just move into some stranger's house just like that?_

(V) First...

No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment right?

Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

(Jumin Han) Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

But it is a mystery how a complete stranger can end up at that place.

(V) If it's someone who knows the password...

It might be someone Rika trusted

 _Seven then posts a confused emote, which is soon followed by Zen as well._

(V) I am only guessing...

(707) So then, that 'Unknown' person...

Knew Rika!?

I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.

(Yoosung) I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us...

(Zen) That is... a bit surprising.

(V) It's hard to believe myself... But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika.

She...

had a deep world of her own.

(Yoosung)...

 _'What does_ that _supposed to mean?'_

(Jumin Han) ... Anyways. V, continue.

(V) If I am right.

MC being at her apartment right now...

Rika must have wanted that.

(Jumin Han) Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

 _Hearing this makes you wonder if Rika was dead._

 _At the thought, you are sent back to the night when your world had turned upside down._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, quick announcement. I know that I have been bad at posting, but I do have some good news! While I was away, I have made a spreadsheet that has every call and chatroom marked, as for which ones I will miss, participate, according to each character's route. I will go through all chatrooms by the end of all four characters I plan to write for, so I hope that it will save some time, and keep me a bit organized. I have only been writing when I feel inspired, because that is the only time I am able to write the story well. I can't force it, it is something that comes and goes. Anyways, That is all I wanted to say, and now back to the story. PS this next part is a flash back. ~Lucky Muddypaw**

* * *

It was a normal day, and you had finished all of your classes for the day, leaving you free for the afternoon. This was usually how your Tuesday afternoons ended up. Since it was the middle of the week, most of the other collage students would have classes for most of the day, but since you had already known what you wanted to do with your life, ever since middle school, you did not enroll in many extra classes.

You were majored creative writing. You have always had a knack for creating stories, and forming them into something that others could enjoy. You also had a love for video games, mostly pc. Being able to communicate with your friends from high school was your one source of a social life.

My phone went off, and when opening your messages, you read,

( _Velocity) Hey MC! I just heard that your cousin is in town for the week, she is at the airport and asked for a ride. Want to come with?_

 _(MC) I'd love to! Can you pick me up at the library?_

 _(Velocity) Sounds good! :)_

 _(MC) :)_

You put your phone away and headed for the library. You hadn't seen your cousin in a few years, and it would be nice to see her again.

After a little while, you see Velocity drive up in her car. Velocity was not her real name, just like yours wasn't MC. The names just stuck, yours more than hers. You had thought about changing it at some point, but there had not been the need to.

As you got into the car, you and Velocity started off towards the airport.

Neither of you had any idea that this car ride would not lead you to the airport, nor would both of you make it out alive.

* * *

 **PS that is the end of the flash back, next chapter will start off in present time. Also, this did not take up more than one or two seconds in real time, since it was just being remembered, it is written in more detail so that you as the reader knows the details... If that makes sense. I was going to make this longer, but I did not originally write the flashback into the story, it was something that I added as I typed the story up, and it ended I believe at a good point for the end of the chapter. Also, I made my 1k word goal for the chapter so that's good for me I guess. I am rambling again so that's all for now pups. Stay Pawsome!**

 **~ Lucky Muddypaw**


	13. Story Update IMPORTANT!

Hey peps, I just wanted to do a quick update on the story.

I have been taking a wile to write it but I have finished writing the story through the prologue! I was on fire until... I came to a realization once I finished the prologue. I had not marked anything for the emails and text messages that are in the game, only accounting for chatrooms, story modes, and calls.

I have been looking for a way to know what the texts are but everywhere I look it only provides the responses and not what the characters say. This is what is currently holding me back. I will try to scrounge through youtube and piece everything together but it might take a little bit. I also have a life so that takes away most of the time I could spend on the story.

Before I go, I want to thank the person who made a website that has every chat and every response for the MC and the reaction in an easy to understand format! I would be taking years to finish this project if it wasn't for that site so thank you so very much! the site is called Mystic Messenger transcripts and I will have the link below.

Thank you for the support and I look forward to the time that I can post the next chapter!

~ Lucky Muddypaw

Link: (take spaces out it wouldn't let me put it otherwise)

mmtranscripts. wordpress . com


End file.
